Name
by Paperlight
Summary: "Every June 1st it happens. Ten girls each year. Few ever come by themselves, yet it is all up to each individual girl to leave different then the way she came." A group of strangers find themselves in the Manchester House, a program for girls with behavioral disorders. They embark on a journey together of self discovery, learning that they are not who they thought they were.
1. Prologue

A/N: An idea that came to me while watching Bad Girls Club this week.

* * *

In_ they come_

The name is Santana Lopez and I keeps it real. I don't like fake. If you fake don't even think about getting in my face. I'm known in Lima Heights Adjacent for being straight up bitch. Don't mess with me and I won't mess with you...well I might.

_One by one_

I'm Mercedes Jones I admit that sometimes I am a mess starter. I don't like to be, and I guess that's why I'm here. I start stuff and rarely end it.

_Some quiet_

My name is Tina and my parents made me come here. I don't see what's wrong. I don't believe anything is wrong with me. I do not belong here with _these_ girls. I've seen what happens when they come out of the house. I refuse to be a victim.

_Some loud_

Rachel Barbara Berry. You may have heard my illustrous name before. Oh who am I kidding. I'm a house hold name. Of course you've heard my name. I am a celebrity after all. Having started out on Broadway as a child I rose to fame and made a smooth transition to the silver screen. A transition that may I say is very difficult to do, yet I did.

_Some with baggage_

My name is Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce. Please don't get me confused with Britney Spears. My parents dropped me off here a while ago. I haven't met any one yet. I love unicorns. I'm friendly at least that's what my parents say. They say I'm too friendly.

_Some with little_

My name is Cameo. I don't know why I'm here so you can get that camera out my face, before I make you.

_Purposely_

My name, Sugar Motta. I came here on my own. I figured it would help me with my Aspergers. I say whatever comes to my mind. My dad said it was a wonderful idea to pursue. So he paid and here I am.

_Without a clue_

Name is Lauren Zizes. You will forget the first part. Call me Zizes. There's much I like, but I don't know you so I don't have to tell you nothing.

_Flaws and all_

Aphasia is my name. What can I say? I like to steal. Money, clothes, cars. Whatever?

_They come_

My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. My parents suggested this place to me. Saying it'd be wise to attend before starting college this fall. I want to be better. I do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the faves, follows, and the review. I appreciate them greatly. Here is the second chapter told in none other than Tina Cohen-Changs point of view. Each chapter will be a different girls journal and appointment with Emma for the day. Up next, Mercedes...I think. Thanks again I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

The day today is June 4th

I haven't been in this house long but one thing that I know for sure is that Cameo Barns is crazy as hell. As I write now she is going on a rampage. Somebody stole her gum and apparently she's going to find out and make them "wish they and their momma were never born". I tell you that chick is nuts. I know it's only time until another fight starts and Beiste will be out again to break it up. I really want to know how she always gets to fights so quickly. Most of the time she's there before I even get to see it. We've only been here three days and there's been five fights. Five! I haven't been in one yet and I really don't plan on it. I bet it was Aphasia though. My roommate. She told us all on the first night during round table she loves to steal. She said it's like Nike. Every time she see's something she wants. She thinks 'just do it'.

The yelling is getting louder. It's only seconds I know. She comes barreling into my room.

"Yo Asian." She barked. "You eat my gum."

I don't even react to her nickname for me. I just told her the truth.

No.

She narrowed her eyes at me before stomping off to terrorize the others and demand what happened to her gum. I find it amusing.

I'm not afraid of anyone in this house because I know none of them will even bother to mess with me. Because of Cameo they all think I'm a crazy witch or vampire anyway.

Cameo is rather funny though. On the first night here when we all met she asked me if I was "one of them crazy ass witches like on that show Charmed" apparently because "no one in they right mind wear all that black and have blue streaks."

'Unless I was one of those gothikas.' She had said.

While others maybe offended by her absurd ignorance, it amused me. She asked that Quinn girl if she was a vampire because "no humans eyes are that light."

I must say although I despise this place with burning passion, it's not completely terrible. For the most part I canbe alone. Aphasia is barely ever in the room. Usually she's busy doing who knows what.

And thanks to Cameo most the girls stay away from me. I get three meals a day and snacks whenever I want. And when Aphasia is in the room I leave and go to the extensive game room.

It's majestic.

In the west wing of the house there's all the activity rooms. There's a mass library filled with books as a library should be. It reminds me of the library in _Beauty and the Beast_, on a smaller scale. In between the game room lies a theatre. Apparently it's a new addition to the house and you can tell. It smells new. In all honesty I don't think I will ever find myself in that room anyway, the red walls and The Comedy Tragedy mask unnerve me. It's freaky. At the end of the hall lies the gym and then the game room.

I couldn't really tell you more about the former like what kind of books are actually in the library or how to actually watch a movie in the theatre. And the latter is because I've never been in them except for on the introduction tour the first day.

But the game room is every gamers dream. It's a legit game room. Not like the one's at hotels that have a pool table and table tennis. Although those are there I barely pay any attention to them.

My focus is always on the ginormous television at the end of the room. No one has bothered me in here at all as I play Call of Duty until my fingers bleed.

Overall it's not so bad. That game room is what makes this place tolerable though. It makes the daily meetings with Emma bearable. I don't talk much during them.

She always plasters on that smile though that freaks me out at the end though. I don't understand it. It freaks me out like she knows stuff about me that I haven't even told her. And those eyes.

There so big.

* * *

"Good afternoon Tina." Her eyes big as she gestures for me to sit. "How are you today?"

I offer her a 'good' from under my breath, hoping she gets the point that there is absolutely no point in me being here. When I look up she's staring at me with those freaky eyes and a disappointing smile. And I really don't care. Like a look of disappointment would make me talk.

"Well how about we get started, hm?" She says more to herself than to me. I plan on tuning her out for the rest of my fifty four minutes of gibberish she's going to spout.

"I guess."

And there goes her lips twisting into that disappointing smile again as she gets up from her seat.

"Did you start your journal that was handed out yet?"

"Yes." I answer.

"Would you like to share anything with me today?"

"No." Why would I think to myself. I don't understand why she would think it would be ok for her to be privy to my private life. As her eyebrows knit together I shift in my seat.

"Well then how about we start with your video confessional from last night if that's ok?" I hear from behind me. I shrug in response it's not like she's going to really listen if I protest anyway.

Still that smile stays into place as she swivels her computer monitor so we both can see it. Seeing my face in it freaks me out if I am to be totally honest.

"OK, um well I'm going to press start and we'll see what you have to say."

"There was a fight tonight." I see myself say. "It was kinda crazy. Aphasia apparently said something about where that girl...I think her name is Santana is from. Santana went kinda nuts and start yelling in spanish and kept yelling "muerte" which I'm pretty sure means dead."

I laughed there. "I would say it was a draw, but Santana pulls hair a lot which is kinda cheating so I give this one to Aphasia."

I look down.

I remembered Grace asking me if I wanted to talk about anything else.

"Nope." I had gotten up to leave when I remembered something. "Oh yeah." I had said sitting back down in on the stool. "Rachel Berry's face looked so scared. I think she may have wet her pants."

As the screen goes black I look at Emma's face. Surprised with a hint of amusement is the best way I could describe her face right now.

"Well. That was interesting. That was all you had to say after the whole day?"

The way she swivels the monitor back around and straightens the four pencils on her desk while talking to me annoys me for some reason. There's such precision to it.

"It was fresh in my mind." I find myself shrugging again.

"So is there maybe anything more you might want to tell me now?" She asks, probing for answers I am not going to give.

"No."

As she looks at me I find myself having to look away. Her eyes are just so big. Through the big window to my right I find refuge from her inquisitive saucers. It's such a relief seeing that while I'm stuck in here life still goes on out there as the trees sway back and forth. All the different colors of the earth creating a beautiful masterpiece unlike in here where everything is so stuck. From the great mahogany desk, to the beastly huge bookcase to my left and the garish burgundy carpet.

"Grace told me that she's noticed you've been spending a lot of time in the game room."

I nod.

"Do you like it there?"

I nod again, wondering how Grace knows that. I am not even exactly sure what her exact job is. She can't be security because that's what Beiste is for. I know she isn't the psychiatrist because that's Emma.

It's kinda creepy that she knows what I do in my spare time. I'd voice this to Emma but that would mean she would get interested and think that we where going somewhere with this.

"What about it?"

I can only look at her dumbly. Why else would I go there? "I like games." That's my minimal admission, which she takes as if it's a Tony award itself as she smiles brightly, thinking she's getting somewhere.

"Really? What kind?"

"Any really. It's fun."

"Do you play video games to sometimes escape?" As she ask her eyes seem to have gotten bigger. I know what she's getting at. And I won't allow it.

"No. I play because it's fun." I say and then glance at the clock behind her head. Ten more minutes and I am out of here.

She ask me another question and then another.

I answer yes, no, shrug, maybe.

Two minutes and I just stare.

She hands me a pamphlet and tells me I'll see her tomorrow.

I shrug. Indifferent.

Once outside I shuck the pamphlet in the nearest garbage without a second look.

Then I'm off. To the game room it is.


End file.
